gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Surano
$99,000 (GTA V) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) $110,000 (GTA Online) (Legendary Motorsport) Sports car |appearances = Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Feltzer Jugular Schlagen GT |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = VINEWOOD_HILLS_MODDED SURANO (x2) LS_CUSTOMS_MODDED _SP (x2) ROCKFORD_CARS (Unused) CARS_RACE |modelname = surano |handlingname = SURANO |textlabelname = SURANO |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Benefactor Surano is a mid-size grand tourer featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The main body of the roadster, bonnet/hood, contour of the sides, greenhouse area, and boot/trunk is inspired by the . The front bumper, headlights, grille, air intakes, taillights, rear bumper, and exhausts are derived from the . There are some elements of the found in the Surano as well, being the three small vents on the front side panel as well as the large but shallow side vent that looks to be a taller version of the ones found on the GranTurismo MC Stradale. The headlights of the Surano also resemble the headlights found on the Jaguar F-Type and 2013–present . The front face of the car features a bumper with a insert, spanning the central two-thirds of the car's width. Above this, the most dominant feature of the car's front face is large central grille. The grille features chrome trim around the edges and a thick, chrome horizontal strip at mid-height. At the front of the two elevated areas of the bonnet/hood there are headlamp units that have LED strips as a contour to the outer edge and then a single circular lamp inset. The Benefactor emblem is mounted centrally between the two circular lamps. The sides of the car are fairly simple; the wheelbase features side skirts that form a peak at the rear wheel arch. The front quarter are features and impressed section, upon which there are three chrome quadrilateral-shaped ducts which have a horizontal chrome stripe running through them at half their height. The main body line is fully straight and is level with the face of the wheel arch bulges. Apart from the A pillars the car's roof appears to be black, suggesting that it is a roadster. The wing mirrors are half polymer and half body-colored metal, placed just behind the base of the A pillars. The car runs on split six-spoke wheels, wrapped in low profile tires (which shares its rim design with the second generation Baller). Current Design Gallery Top Up= |-| Top Down= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Surano uses an engine cover that is similar to a typical single cam V8. As such, the vehicle is very quick on the throttle and has a competitively high top speed. However, the vehicle's steering together with its bulky size can result in oversteer, often making it hard to control. It shares its engine sound with the Tailgater, Sentinel, Sentinel XS, Gresley, Super Diamond and FQ 2. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' SuranoUp-GTAV-front.png|A Surano with the convertible roof up in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) SuranoCustomized-GTAVPC-Front.png|An NPC-modified Surano in the enhanced edition of GTA V. (rear quarter view) SuranoCustomized2-GTAVPC-Front.png|An NPC-modified Surano in the enhanced edition of GTA V. (rear quarter view) Surano_GTAV_Ad_Logo.jpg|The logo as shown on the TV commercial. Benafactor-billboard-GTAV.png|Billboard advertisement. Surano-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Surano on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Surano-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Surano on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Surano is one of the five vehicles the Epsilon Program requires Michael De Santa to acquire for them (Assuming the Truth). *At one point, the player may encounter Lacey Jonas, an actress who they can choose to assist in escaping the paparazzi. The player drives Lacey's Surano for the duration for the mission. The only way to acquire this Surano is to fail the mission by killing the paparazzi to scare her out of the car. (Escape Paparazzi). NPC-Modified Variants Vinewood Hills Modded Surano Pre-modified variants of the Surano can be seen driving around Vinewood Hills randomly. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Surano-GTAV-front-LSCustomsModded1.PNG|The Los Santos Customs Modded Surano in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Los Santos Customs Modded Single Player Like the randomly spawning modified Jesters, two sets of Suranos may spawn outside Los Santos Customs, or around the city, pre-modified. These again only spawn in single player. The vehicles appear in set color sets with the same modifications. They will not spawn with any of the default extra components. These variants are named "LS_CUSTOMS_MODDED_SP" and use the exact same modifications and colors as the Vinewood Hills Modded Surano set. Surano-GTAV-PortolaDrive-LSCustomsModded1.PNG|An NPC-modified Surano spawning on Portola Drive. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Spawns outside Solomon Richards' studio before and during the Legal Trouble mission along with a Carbonizzare and a Rapid GT. *Can be bought for $99,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Lacey Jonas owns a Surano, which the player uses during her mission. *Occasionally appears in a driveway on Picture Perfect Drive immediately opposite the south end of Hillcrest Ridge Access Road in Vinewood Hills, across the road from the Epsilon drop-off garage. *Spawns in a cul-de-sac at Lake Vinewood Estates in Lake Vinewood only during the Epsilon Program mission Assuming the Truth. *Occasionally found at Vinewood Bowl's parking lot, eastern Vinewood Hills. *Rarely seen near Elysian Island. ;Enhanced version ---- }} ---- ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for $110,000 in GTA Online from Legendary Motorsport. *Rarely seen in Vinewood Hills and East Vinewood. *Can be sometimes spawned at the parking space in Los Santos Customs in Burton in its pre-modified form. However, as it is considered too hot to be modified, it can't be sold (enhanced version only). Trivia General * The default radio station for the Surano is East Los FM. *The Surano shares its name with a town in Italy. *The vehicle is most likely the successor of the Jugular from Grand Theft Auto 1 as contrast to its real life theory, the is a modern-day . **Additionally, it can be considered the predecessor of the Schlagen GT from the Arena War update in Grand Theft Auto Online, since the Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG is suceedded by the (which the Schlagen GT is based on). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * When the car is taken to Los Santos Customs the player can select to install a hood that has 6 air vents that resemble the ones found on 2013–present models, most recently on the SRT Viper TA. * Benefactor has a TV commercial for the Surano that can be viewed on the television at home. Interestingly enough, the commercial contains a small part of the Prefects' theme from the game Bully. *The Surano, along with the Dilettante, Bison, Buffalo, and the Gauntlet are the only cars in GTA V featured in a commercial. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The engine bay of the vehicle appears to have misplaced badge textures, evidenced by the arrow-shaped lines and the squares on either side. The lines are both pointy side of the Benefactor emblem and the squares are the letter "O" from the name. References Navigation }} de:Surano (V) es:Surano fr:Surano pl:Surano pt:Surano ru:Surano Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V